Team 7 vs Team Sonic
by The Lurch
Summary: When Sonic, Tails and Knuckles move at such a speed that breaks a hole in time and space they enter a world unlike their own and must fight warriors unlike anyone they've fought before. Cross over between Naruto and Sonic. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1: To Another World

**_Note: Here's my second attempt at a cross over this time between Naruto and Sonic the Hedgehog this might also be quite a short story, but I hope you enjoy. If anyone's confused I'll be making references to abilities in certain sonic games when I mention their abilities._**

* * *

Sonic and his friends were in their biggest battle ever to prevent Doctor Eggman from taking over the world. Sonic the Hedgehog was fighting his hardest with his two best friends Tails and Knuckles, but this time it seemed that Eggman's genius that outdone their abilities. None of them were able to break his new mechanical weapon. Not even knuckles was able to break it with his superior strength. They decided to make a run for it, hoping that they could regroup and form a better plan, so they all took off at top speed. They all ran close to the speed of sound, but even that wasn't enough to out run Eggman's new machine and he was gaining fast.

Sonic took the arms of Tails and Knuckles and increased his speed in hopes that it would be enough to escape, but Eggman was able to increase his speed even more and continued gaining.

"How are we gonna beat this guy?" asked Sonic.

"If I can't break his robot, no one can," agued Knuckles.

"I think we only have one chance if we're ever going to beat Eggman," answered Tails.

"What's that?" asked Knuckles.

"Sonic do we still have the Seven Chaos Emeralds?" asked Tails

"Yeah, but you said not to use them in case we needed them," answered Sonic.

"Well I think this is the best time to use them, it's obvious that we can't beat him with our natural abilities," stated Tails.

"Tails is right, it's our best chance at beating Eggman," said Knuckles

"Ok let's take down Eggman," boasted Sonic.

Knowing what they had to do to beat Eggman they activated they Seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic became Super Sonic and gave some power to Tails and Knuckles giving them the ability to levitate and increasing their strength and speed (Like of Sonic Heros). They started attacking Eggman's from all different directions with increased speed, but that still wasn't enough to stop Eggman's machine. They all knew that super form wouldn't last long, so they would need to end this quickly. Tail's suggested that the only way they would have a chance of winning was to all go at top speed and not stop. With it being their only chance they charged at Eggman's machine at top speed and collided. They didn't break though at first but with their immense power were pushing the machine back.

They started making a small hole in the machine and eventually with enough power they completely shot though the machine and as they flew away it blew up. They had never gone at such speed before and were unable to slow down. They kept speeding up, eventually they broke the light barrier and broke a hole in time and space and left their world behind. The team of best friends awoke in a forest they didn't recognise. They had no idea where they were, but tails had had a feeling that they weren't in their own world anymore.

"Does anyone have an idea of where we are?" asked Knuckles.

"No, but I have a feeling we aren't in our universe anymore," stated Tails.

"Oh come on that's impossible," said Sonic.

"I wouldn't say that, I predict that we were going so fast that we broke a hole in time and went to a whole other world," predicted Tails.

"I think that's accurate. I don't recognise this place and we've been able to travel around the whole world," said Knuckles.

"Well we'd better not stay around for too long, do you know how we can get back Tails?" asked Sonic.

"The same way we got here, we're going to have to go super again and go so fast that we break the barrier again," answered Knuckles.

"Unfortunately it's not that simple guys, there's possibly an infinite number of Universe's so making it back to our own is going to be hard to do!" explained Tails.

"So we're stuck here forever?" asked Sonic.

"Not forever, I predict that if we get moving quickly we can go the same way back and go back to our own world!" explained Tails.

"How do ya mean?" asked Sonic.

"I'm sure the hole we created though time and space is still open so getting home is just a matter of getting the speed up and going back!" explained Tails.

"That means we're gonna need the Chaos Emeralds to get back," stated knuckles.

"That's right, do we still have the Emeralds Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Yeah we still have them all," said Sonic pulling out the Emeralds. "But I think we're gonna have to wait a while because they're a little drained from our fight against Eggman."

"Well let's see if there's any other inhabitants within this world," said Tails.

Tails flew above the trees to see if there were any inhabitants within the surrounding area. He saw what looked like a village hidden in the leaves. He went back to the ground and told Sonic and Knuckles what he saw. They decided to head towards the village to see if there was anyone who could help them. Meanwhile in the village that Tails had spotted in an office a reformed team was being ordered by the villages leader of an to go obsereve odd occurrence that just took place outside of the village. The lady at the desk was a blond woman known as Tsunade and in front of her were the newly reformed Team 7 Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"So what's the emergency Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura.

"I've gotten a report that there was a huge explosion that took place outside the village and I need you three to see what it is!" explained Tsunade.

"That doesn't sound too hard," stated Naruto.

"That's why I'm asking you three to take care of it since this is your first mission as a reformed team!" explained Tsunade.

"So you still don't trust me?" asked Sasuke.

"That's right, but understand Sasuke, if you do this mission and succeed your probation will be shortened!" explained Tsunade.

"It's ok I understand, but I'll do this to prove my devotion to the village," stated Sasuke.

"What if it comes to a fight?" asked Sakura.

"Then take them out," answered Tsunade.

You got it, we'll do our best," stated Naruto.

With that Team 7 headed off to the stop that what Tsunade had told them, to investigate. Team Sonic kept walking hoping that they could find someone that could help them. Within a few Minutes Team Sonic headed towards some people they saw heading towards them. Team 7 saw a strange group appear before them at first they thought they were just some forest animals, but knew they weren't since they were weird colours and were wearing shoes. Team 7 had a feeling that these odd animals were what came from the explosion as they were the oddest things they'd ever seen. Team Sonic decided to ask these humans if they could help them with their Situation.

"Excuse us, do you think that you could help us with something?" asked Sonic.

"First we want to ask you something," stated Naruto not trusting these odd creatures he just met.

"What's that?" asked Knuckles.

"Did you come from that odd explosion?" asked Sakura seriously.

"Well yes, that was us and that's why we want to ask you something," stated Tails.

"Are you invaders of the leaf village?" asked Naruto angrily.

"Of the what?" asked Sonic.

"Are you Invaders of the leaf village?" asked Sasuke repeating what Naruto asked.

"Listen, we don't know where we are so can you help us?" asked Tails.

"I think your all just putting on an innocent act, so we won't attack you, nothing that comes from an explosion like that can be good" said Sakura.

"Look we don't want to fight anyone, we just wanna go home ok," stated Sonic.

"Either that or your spies who we have to stop and believe me a war just ended so were ready for a fight," stated Naruto.

"Like I said, we don't want to fight and believe me you don't want to fight us," stated Knuckles.

"You think you're so tough, we're not afraid of small brightly coloured animals," stated Sasuke.

"Look we just want to go to the village for some help!" explained Tails.

"At the rate you're going, you'll be fighting," stated Sakura.

"Look if you want a fight that's fine by us, but were not people you want to fight!" explained Sonic.

"Oh sure, some weird looking weasels will beat us in a fight," said Naruto.

"I'm a hedgehog," stated Sonic.

"I'm a fox," stated Tails.

"I'm an echidna," stated Knuckles.

"Whatever just walk away from our village," ordered Sakura.

"And like we said we just want to ask for some help," said Sonic.

"Looks like they're not leaving should we attack?" asked Naruto.

"Let's attack," answered Sasuke.

With that Team 7 attacked team Sonic. Thanks to Teams Sonic speed were able to easily jump out of the way and landed behind them.

"Look like a fights inventible," said Knuckles.

"You guys up for it?" asked Sonic.

"Of course," said Tails.

"Were with you until the end," said Knuckles.

Team sonic stood in amazement. Did those weird looking animals they just attacked really move that quickly, all they knew was that this probably wasn't going to be as easy as they originally thought. They didn't know whether these odd creatures were evil, but considering the evil they just faced were not going to take any chances. Naruto decided to be a bit smart about it.

"So you little weasels think you're so tough?" asked Naruto

"As knuckles said you don't want to mess with us," warned Sonic.

"Who do you three think you are?" asked Sakura.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," answered Sonic.

"Knuckles the Echidna," answered Knuckles.

"Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails," answered Tails.

"At any rate, why do you think were invaders, where we come from where hero's," said Sonic.

"Like we'd believe that, creatures as weird looking as you are have to be evil," stated Naruto.

"And you'd better give up, we're the strongest team in the whole leaf village," warned Sasuke.

"Then you won't mind if we make the next move?" asked Knuckles

"Go ahead let's see what you've got," mocked Sakura.

Team Sonic took their positions ready to make a move, while Team 7 got prepared to intercept the attack. Team 7 had a feeling that they would be able to easily block Team Sonic's attack, all of team Sonic were about half the size of Team 7, so they thought it would be an easy win, but suddenly Team Sonic disappeared. Team 7 stood amazed they looked around for Team Sonic, but couldn't find where they had gone. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to hopefully see where they were hiding when he suddenly saw that they were coming up behind them at super-fast speeds.

"Guys jump," yelled Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Because their right behind us," said Sasuke.

But it was too late. Team Sonic collided with Team 7 hitting all of them with their spin attack (as seen in most old Sonic games), sending all of team seven flying forward. Team 7 got up after being knocked down and looked over at their opponents. None of them had ever seen anyone move at such speed. None of them had been able to see Team Sonic move it was as if these three odd looking animals all had the ability to move at speeds unreachable by most humans. But how could that be even possible they all wondered. All they knew was that their opponents weren't going to be as easy to beat as they originally thought. They decided to ask Team Sonic how they did that.

"How did you guys do that, no one can run that fast," stated Sakura.

"I guess I should of let you know, where I come from, I'm the fastest thing alive, I can run faster than the speed of sound!" explained Sonic.

"So it's only you we need to worry about then?" asked Naruto.

"I don't think, so while Sonic might be faster than us, both me and knuckles can move fast enough to keep up with him!" explained Tails.

"And I might not be as fast as these too, but in terms of strength I'm much stronger then these two!" explained Knuckles.

"But our true weapon, is the ultimate super power of team work," stated Sonic. "Let's go guys."

"Right," said Tails and Knuckles together.

Suddenly Team Sonic charged at Team 7 who jumped in time making Team Sonic miss them. However Team Sonic had planned for this so Sonic jumped and created a Tornado using his super-fast speed. Tails and Knuckles jumped into the Tornado, then attacked Team 7 with the triple Tornado attack (Like of Sonic Chronicles the Dark Brotherhood) hitting Team 7 to the Ground yet again. Team 7 knew that they couldn't give up, as it was their duty to protect their village with all their strength, but Team 7 they knew that they wouldn't be able to beat Team Sonic as easily as they originally thought. Team 7 started discussing that Team Sonics biggest strength at the moment was probably team work, which was much stronger than their own. This told them that if they were going to have any hope in beating them, they were going to have to break them up and fight them separately. Their only problem now was who was going to fight who.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Team 7 vs. Team Sonic. It might take me a while to upload new chapters, but I'll upload as soon as possible. Please review all criticism is appreciated and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura vs Tails

**Sorry for the wait, but welcome to chapter 2 of Team 7 vs. Team Sonic, I hope you enjoy the first fight within this story, behold Sakura vs. Tails.**

* * *

Team 7 were stumped with ideas at the moment. They knew that the best thing they could do for the moment was regroup and try to figure out who should fight who from Team Sonic. Knowing what they had to do, the next time that Team Sonic attacked them, they used substitution leaving Team Sonic to think they had turned into logs. Tails had a feeling it was a trick and that Team 7 was retreating till they could make a better plan. Sonic and Knuckles asked Tails what to do next. Tails suggested that they keep moving towards the village and find someone less crazy that could help them. Unknown to Team 7, that wasn't Team Sonics actual plan, since as soon as they felt that they were out of ear shot, they started looking for Team 7.

In the meantime, while Team 7 felt that they were safe, started devising a plan in which they hoped would make their battle more in their favour against these new enemies. Unknown to them, Team Sonic had already spotted them, as Tails had flown above the trees and spotted them nearby. Team Sonic slowly made their way towards Team 7, to make sure that none of them heard or saw them coming. Well to be true they just wanted to see if Team 7 were smart enough to notice them coming. In the meantime Team 7 started discussing what would be the best way in which they could make the battle more in their favour. They all knew that the only way they would even have a chance of winning would be to fight separately, as it was clear to them all that Team Sonics power in team work was stronger than their own. So they started discussing who would fight who, from what they were able to already observe.

"We know that the only were going to win is to fight separately. We might be able to determine who should fight who from what we've already observed!" explained Sakura.

"What have we observed, they move to fast, the only thing we know is that they can move at supersonic speeds and have great team work," stated Naruto.

"Well I was able to observe a little more about them. Using my Sharingan I was able to see them move a little slower, so I was able to see a small bit of their tactics!" explained Sasuke.

"What were you able to observe?" asked Sakura.

"Well as you all know, they can all move at extremely fast speeds, but I was able to see a noticeable speed difference between the three!" explained Sasuke.

"Were you able to see the order in speed?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I was able to see that the blue guy is easily the fastest, the other two might be slower, but they can move fast enough to keep up with his speed! The next fastest is the yellow fox looking creature with two tails, however I think he can only move that fast by using his tails to increase speed!" explained Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"I noticed that while the other two were running, the Fox was using his tails to propel himself forward, so if we do something to prevent him using his tails, he might only have the speed of an average person!" explained Sasuke.

"What about the red guy?" asked Naruto.

"I could tell he wasn't as fast as the other two, he was only just keeping up, however I could tell he possessed a far greater amount of strength then the other two, so it would be best to avoid his punches as much as possible!" explained Sasuke.

"Well we've figured out where they are in terms of speed, but could you see anything else about their tactics?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I could tell that the Hedgehog was the leader of the team, but I think the Fox might be the strategist among them, I was able to determine this because, from the glimpses I got with my Sharingan the Fox appeared to be directing all of the attack strategies, so I think he might be the smartest one among the group!" explained Sasuke.

"So it's actually the Fox we should worry about the most?" asked Sakura.

"No, all of them are of equal threat, it's as if all three of them play a key part in strategies, the blue Hedgehogs the speed factor, the red creature's the power factor and I think the yellow deformed Fox is the brains!" continued Sasuke.

"So, going back to the original question, who's going to fight who to make the battle more to our favour?" asked Naruto.

At this time, Team Sonic had managed to slowly make their way towards Team 7 and were standing right next to them. Team 7 were to court up in their plan to win that they didn't even notice Team Sonic besides them. Team Sonic decided to wait until the right moment, before putting into the conversation.

"Well in terms of who should fight who, I think it should be Sakura against the yellow Fox, me against the Red, what did he say he was an Echidna and Naruto against the blue Hedgehog," stated Sasuke.

"Why do you think that should be the battle plan?" asked Sakura.

"Well Sakura, I think you should fight the Fox because as I said, I believe he's the smart one among the group meaning you might be the only one able to match his intelligence. I also think he's less skilled in fighting then the other two because, while I was able to get glimpses of the battle plan he appeared to be the least skilled in fighting, so I think its best that Sakura fight the Fox!" explained Sasuke.

"Ok, I won't let you guys down," boasted Sakura.

"I think I should fight the Red Echidna because, he appears to be the Strongest and most skilled in fighting," stated Sasuke.

"But wait, I'm the strongest in our group, even you can't deny that now Sasuke, shouldn't I be the one to fight the best fighter in their team?" asked Naruto.

"Yes that might be true Naruto, but I think it's better for you to fight the blue Hedgehog because, he was easily the fastest on their team and you're the fastest in ours, that means you might be the only one in our team that has a chance of keeping up with him, I should fight the red Echidna because he's was easily slower than the other two, but since I'm a stronger fighter then Sakura I should fight the Echidna!" explained Sasuke.

"That makes sense, now the only problem is separating them," stated Sakura.

"Yeah, that's going to be the real problem, we might have to improvise on that," said Sasuke.

"It's true, it will be hard to separate the team, but other than that it's a brilliant plan," said Sonic butting into the conversation to let Team 7 know that they'd been listening to the plan for a short while.

"I agree, and I have to say that probably is the ideal way to fight, if we are to fight each opponent separately," stated Knuckles.

"I'm wondering though, is it really possible to separate three people who are such a strong team and have the super power of team work," contributed Tails.

"There's bigger problem, is it really possible to separate 3 such spectacular fighters," wondered Sonic.

"Yeah, that is gonna be a big problem," stated Naruto not realising that Team Sonic were there.

Suddenly Team 7s heads shot up, realising that Team Sonic were already there and might actually know critical factors in the plan to beat them in this battle. Even though Team Sonic knew critical points to Team 7s plan, they would still really have to improvise if they were going to be able to fight them separately and have a chance of winning.

"How long have you three been here?" asked Sakura.

"Long enough to know that you plan to fight us separately in the hope of winning," said Sonic with a grin on his face.

"But trust me when I say this, that were not going to give you the chance to get the upper hand on us, no matter how we fight," stated Tails.

"We'll beat you no matter what it takes," boasted Sakura.

"Well unfortunately for you three, we're going to continue fighting as a team because we're strongest that way!" explained Knuckles.

"Well I have only one more thing to say about all this," said Naruto about to bring the best plan he could come up with into action.

"What's that?" asked Sonic.

"This. MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," yelled Naruto activating his signature technic and creating multiple copies of himself, creating a huge surprise to all of Team Sonic.

"What, did he just make copies of himself," asked Sonic surprised.

"How many are there?" asked Knuckles.

Naruto knew that this was the time to attack while they were confused. Sakura and Sasuke knew what Naruto had planned. Separate Tails and Knuckles from Sonic while they were surprised at the many Naruto's that had appeared. Naruto decided to tell them to go even though, he figured that they probably already knew the plan.

"Sakura, Sasuke now," yelled Naruto.

Suddenly Sakura and Sasuke charged at their opponents, with Sakura attacking Tails and Sasuke attacking Knuckles. Sonic tried to prevent Sakura and Sasuke from separating him from his friends. It would have been an easy task for him thanks to his great speed, but before he could take off he was held down by many of Naruto's clones preventing him from helping his friends. Sakura and Sasuke succeeded in their attack and both Tails and Knuckles were quickly separated from Sonic and one another. This left Sonic alone with Naruto, while leaving Tails to fight Sakura and Knuckles to fight Sasuke. Sonic had a feeling that even though all of Team Sonic could run at super-fast speeds none of them would be able to help one other because, Sonic knew that the people they were fighting would do everything in their power, to prevent them from getting the upper hand and working as a team. Sonic knew that they would all have to fight there battles on their own. He also knew that he wasn't going to let this blond guy faced before him to stop him, as he knew that no one in the world can out run him.

**With Tails and Sakura**

Sakura tried to push Tails as far back as she could, to keep him as far away from his team as she could, in hopes that he wouldn't be able to regroup with Sonic and Knuckles. Sakura kept throwing punches at Tails trying to hit him, but was having no luck in landing a punch. Tails was much too quick for Sakura and was easily dodging every attack she made. This made her understand that she would need to make her best plan ever if she had any hope at winning against Tails. Tails on the other hand was already planning to make a counter attack. For the start of the fight he thought that Sakura would just get tired, but she'd been throwing punches at Tails for quite a considerable amount of time and she didn't appear to be tiering out. Even with his superior intelligence Tails was finding it hard to conduct a plan with the continuous throwing of punches towards him. It was then that Tails came up with a solution. It was easily clear to himself and Sakura that his speed was far superior to hers. This told Tails that it would be best to make her think he's making a run for it, which he hoped would make her chase and then he'd attack her with his powerful tails.

As soon as Sakura threw another punch, Tails jumped as high as he could and landed behind her. He began to spin his tails in hopes it would trick Sakura into chasing him. Sakura did indeed turn to where Tails had jumped, but instead of preparing to chase him, she remembered what Sasuke had said about his tails being the key to his speed. So instead of Sakura chasing Tails like he had planned, she attempted to grab his tails to prevent him from going at his supersonic Speed. Like Sakura had planned she had managed to grab hold of one of the two tails, but was hit by the other one at the supersonic motion that allowed Tails to use them like an engine turbine. Sakura felt the strength and the speed of the Tails collide with her arms. The impact was so strong, that it actually broke both of her arms.

Sakura jumped back with pain. She hadn't expected that the tails would have such impact, then it hit Sakura that since he used the tails to go at the speed of sound, his tails would actually have a huge amount of strength within them. She didn't know how strong the Foxes tails were, but she knew that the only why she would be able stop them, would be to grab the both of them. She would have to heal her arms quickly and then come up with a plan that would distract Tails long enough for her to grab his greatest weapon the tails. But first, she wondered if she could trick him into reviling the strength of his tails by acting surprised.

"What the hell is up with your tails, my arms are broken," snapped Sakura.

"Did you think my tails are weak or something, the fact that I spin them around to boost my speed to nearly the speed of sound means that they've built a great deal of muscle," remarked Tails.

"How strong are they?" asked Sakura hoping to get the information she needed out of Tails.

"There strong enough to bust metal," stated Tails

That was all Sakura needed to hear. Now that she knew how strong his tails were it was only a matter of time before she world be able to figure out a way to restrain them, but first she would have to focus on healing her arms. It would be difficult considering both of her arms were broken, but thanks to her great Chakra control she would be able to heal one arm, then heal the other one with ease. It caused her great pain, but she started moving one of her arms towards the other to start healing it. While she was doing this she decided to tell Tails that it was a huge mistake to tell her how strong his tails were, as she knew it was his greatest weapon.

"You shouldn't have told me how strong your Tails are, because by doing that you've made this battle much easier for me," remarked Sakura.

"Whys that?" asked Tails.

"Because, now I know the strength of the tails which will let me come up with a plan to beat their strength. I can also tell that there your greatest weapon and by the looks of it, the only weapon you have when it comes to fighting!" explained Sakura.

"If you think they're my only weapons, then you've underestimated me yet again, I haven't even began to show you what I can do. It's true that I'm don't have the fighting skills that Sonic and Knuckles do, but with my superior intelligence I always have a gadget for fighting up my sleeve," stated Tails.

"I'll believe that when I see it," remarked Sakura.

"Do you really think you should continue, I mean sure you could have won earlier, but how are you gonna fight me now, your arms are broken," stated Tails.

"That won't be a problem much longer," said Sakura finally reaching one of her arms with the other.

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

"Oh you'll see," said Sakura.

Sakura began to heal her arms and a green light appeared to show that her arms were healing. Tails didn't know what to make of this weird green light that Sakura had created with her left arm and was placing on her right. He was wounding what it did, was she making herself stronger, was she healing her arms. "But that's Impossible," thought Tails. He was only able to heal wounds like that though the use of machinery. There was no way that she could be repairing her arms with her bare hands. He decided it would be better to wait and see the results of what Sakura was doing. After a few minutes the light green glow coming from Sakura's left hand stopped and she took her hand away from her right arm. She then moved her right arm as if it was fully healed. It was then that Tails realised that she had in fact used her left hand, to heal her right arm. That wasn't possible Tails thought to himself. In his world only he had been able to figure out a way to heal wounds that quickly and that was though the use of a medic bot.

"Ah, that's much better," said Sakura moving her right arms as if it hadn't even been broken a few minutes before.

"How, did you do that, no one can heal that quickly," stated Tails.

"Well it was easy for me. I'm one of the best medical ninja's in the whole village," stated Sakura.

"But, still what was that weird light you were placing on your arm, is that what healed your wounds?" asked Tails.

"Yes it was. The weird light you refer to was me using my Chakra, in medical ways that helps me heal my wounds!" explained Sakura.

"What's chakra?" asked Tails.

"Chakra is what gives us our not physical abilities, didn't any of you three weasels wonder how we did that substitution trick," sad Sakura.

Tails thought back to the last time when Sonic, Knuckles and himself, had fought as a team and how they had all disappeared in puffs of smoke and turned into logs. It hit Tails that she must have used the same type of power to heal her arm, but did it in a medical sense. Tails couldn't comprehend how that was possible, they only thing in their world that had abilities even close to that level were the Chaos Emeralds. It was impossible, no one had those sorts of abilities on their own. Somehow Tails knew that it would take all of his speed and genius to win this fight. He decided that now was the best time to attack, as she still needed to heal one of her arms. So Tails charged as fast as he could and attacked Sakura with Spin attack.

He thought that he'd hit Sakura dead on, but then there was a puff of smoke and another log appeared, which told him that she had just used another substitution technic on him. Tails knew that he would have to find her quickly, as she was probably healing her other arm at that very moment. Tails knew that the quickest and best way of finding Sakura, would be to fly above the trees and look for her from the sky. A small distance away Sakura was working on healing her arm, she knew she would have to work quick, as Tails was probably looking for her at that very moment. Thankfully she was able to heal this arm quicker than the other one and was close to being done already. On Tails end flying above the trees had quickly let him spot Sakura and he started charging towards her location. Sakura looked behind where she was sitting and saw Tails charging at her. She quickly jumped out of the way, letting Tails hit the ground. Looking at the state of her arm, Tails could tell that it had already been healed and she was back to full strength.

"Now the fight really begins," said Sakura.

"All right, if that's how you want it, serious I'll get," said Tails pulling out his Energy Ball Arm Cannon to make the fight harder for Sakura.

Sakura didn't know what Tails was planning to do, with this odd machine he had just put on his arm. Suddenly Tails directed his cannon towards Sakura ready to fire.

"You should probably know, that this is going to hurt if you don't move," warned Tails.

"What is that stupid looking thing, are you going to shot an attack at me," mocked Sakura.

"That's right, you're smarter than you look," said Tails.

"Oh well, take your best shot," mocked Sakura sarcastically.

Tails didn't like how Sakura was mocking his invention, so he did has she asked and to Sakura's hugest surprise a huge ball of energy shot from the cannon. Thankfully, Sakura was quick enough to react and jumped out of the way of the attack. She didn't like the look of the energy ball that Tails had shoot from his arm and knew it was smart to stand clear of anymore attacks. Sakura was too distracted by the first attack, that she didn't realise, he'd shot another attack towards her. The ball of energy collided with her and was hit out of the sky and landed on the ground. She knew then, she'd have to be more careful, now that she knew Tails had gadgets that helped him in battle, so she would have to find a way to surprise him.

"So, you have more tricks up your sleeve than I thought," said Sakura.

"I'm sure you know by now, I'm the smart one of the team," stated Tails.

"Yeah and I'm the smart one of my team," said Sakura.

"So, that's why I'm the one fighting you," said Tails.

"That's right and you've showed me one of your tricks, now it's time I show you one of mine," said Sakura.

Suddenly Sakura jumped towards Tails to try and attack him, but Tails had prepared for this and shot another energy ball at Sakura. Luckily for Sakura, she knew that Tails was going to try another energy ball attack and used another Substitution leaving Tails clueless of where she had went.

"Where she'd go," yelled Tails.

"Right here," yelled Sakura.

Tails turned and saw that Sakura was charging fist first towards him from the sky. Tails knew he didn't have time to counter, so he jumped as far away as he could. Thankfully Sakura missed Tails and hit the ground, but then the ground started to crumble around them. Tails lost his footing for a bit, but quickly found it again. After seeing the force of Sakura's punch, he knew that he would die if she managed to punch him. Tails knew this was another chakra ability and he would have to be even more careful and smart if he was to survive. Tails quickly got back to what he was doing, as Sakura jumped towards him and started throwing more punches. Thanks to Tails speed he was able to dodge her punches, but he would have to be more careful now, that he knew of her strength. Tails had a feeling, she wasn't going to tire out soon, so he would have to do more than dodge. He felt he would have to get an advantage, by getting more mobility so, once he was far enough away started spinning his Tails like a helicopter and took off into the air.

Sakura looked above her and saw Tails in the air above her, he was using his tails like a helicopter to create lift and fly. Sakura was completely surprised, how was the small yellow fox she was fighting flying using that method.

"Hey, that's impossible, you shouldn't be able to fly like that, your tails should get tangled if you use them like that," shouted Sakura from the ground.

"So, says the girl who healed her arm with magic, who says I can't fly," responded Tails from the air.

"Well spinning your Tails like that defies all logic, they shouldn't be able to create lift and they should get tangled!" explained Sakura.

"Well, I'm a genus and I say it's possible," said Tails.

"How smart do you think you are?" asked Sakura.

"Well I think my IQ is about 300," answered Tails.

"_300 that's impossible thought Sakura," thought Sakura._

Sakura started to wonder if the Fox was just bluffing to throw her off her guard, as no one she knew had an IQ even close to 300. Not even her friend Shikamaru had an IQ that high and he was the smartest person she knew. She decide to forget about it for now because, even though she could tell that the Fox was smart, she was smart to and she could tell that while Tails was flying he was putting much more strain on his body, so she knew he'd only be able to say up in the air for a short while.

"Well no matter how smart you say you are, you can't stay up there for ever," stated Sakura.

Tails knew she was right, he was already starting to get tired and he hadn't even been in the air for 2 minutes yet. Thankfully for Tails, he still had the upper hand, because unknown to Sakura he always carried a large supply of bombs.

"I'm sorry to say, but I'm ending this right now," said Tails.

"Oh yeah and how do you plan to do that?" asked Sakura.

"Like this," said Tails.

Tails got his bomb supply out and started dropping many bombs down near Sakura onto the ground. Sakura had no idea what Tails was dropping at first, but once the first one hit the ground, she could see that it was a bomb she decided to wait until all of the bombs dropped, than jump before they exploded hoping she'd be able to jump high enough. Once all the bombs were on the ground, she jumped as high as she could and not a second too soon, as the bombs exploded beneath her. Sakura thought she was out of harm's way, but just then Tails stopped flying fell towards her and hit her with the great strength of his Tails. Luckily Sakura had blocked the attack with her arms, but was now plummeting towards the ground with Tails following her ready to attack again. Tails attempted another attack with his Tails, but Sakura was prepare for his attack this time and when he came to hit her with his tails, she hit them with one of her super powerful punches. Tails felt his valued Tails break, from the amount of power that had collided with them.

Tails hit the ground hard, but thankfully had no extra injuries other than his broken Tails. He knew he wouldn't be able to win, unless he healed his Tails quickly. Thankfully, he bought his medical bot in case he'd suffered injuries this bad. His only problem now was, would he be able to get the chance to heal them with Sakura attacking him. Tails was hoping that Sakura, would be hot headed enough to be distracted, until he had finished healing his Tails. Tails got his Medi Bot out just as Sakura appeared near him to continue the battle.

"It's over Fox, I know that your tails got broken from that attack," stated Sakura.

"True my Tails are badly damaged, but I'm not finished yet," said Tails.

"Well what else can you do?" asked Sakura.

"This," answered Tails putting his Medi Bot above his head and starting it up, to start healing his wounds.

"What's that weird machine supposed to do, shoot laser beams at me?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe, it does and maybe it doesn't," answered Tails slowly stalling, as much time as he could, so his tails could fully heal.

"Well, if it's so powerful, why don't you attack me," mocked Sakura thinking she had already won, now that her opponent's most useful weapons were broken. However, she didn't even know that while they were speaking, his tails were healing.

"Because, it takes a while to charge up," lied Tails though his teeth, to stall for more time while his tails healed.

"Well then, I'll just destroy it, before you can attack," stated Sakura preparing to charge.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Tails stalling for even longer, as his wounds still weren't fully healed.

"Whys that?" asked Sakura confused.

"Because, if you destroy this machine, it'll explode and kill both you and me," stuttered Tails sounding unsure of himself.

"I find that hard to believe, as you stuttered during that last sentence," stated Sakura.

"Well either way, it's too late for you to do anything about it," stated Tails.

"Whys that?" asked Sakura.

"Because, this machine is actually a Medical bot and in this time we've been talking, I've completely healed my wounds!" explained Tails, taking his Medi bot away from his head and moving his Tails, as if they had never been broken.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Tails had been able to heal his wounds, just as quickly as she had healed her wounds, however he'd done his though the use of machinery, not the use of Medical Technic. Sakura couldn't believe that she had just lost her best chance at winning. She now knew that he was just stalling for his wounds to heal and she had been too stupid to realise. She knew that she wouldn't get another chance like that,, so if this fight was going to end it was now or never.

"Ok let's go," said Tails getting ready to fight again.

"Sure, but I warn you this ends now," stated Sakura.

"And just how do you plan to end it at this very moment?" asked Tails.

"Like this," said Sakura throwing a flash bomb on the ground near Tails.

Tails was instantly blinded by the sudden light that had just enforced upon his eyes. He couldn't see anything and even though the light had stopped, he still needed time to get his eyes to adjust to the normal light again. This was all the time that Sakura needed, to sneak behind Tails and grab hold of both of his Tails. Sakura had a feeling, that the battle was hers, she had just grabbed hold of the Foxes most powerful weapon, his tails. Felling someone had grabbed his tails, Miles looked behind himself and saw Sakura had a strong grip on both of them

"This fight is mine, I know your nothing without these things, as soon as I break them again your done for," stated Sakura.

"Do you really think, I'm that helpless without the use of my tails," asked Tails.

"Of course it's obvious to everyone that they're you greatest weapon," stated Sakura.

"While that might be true, I'm not completely useless without my tails," remarked Tails.

"Oh sure, what else can you do?" asked Sakura still believe she'd won.

"Would you like to see?" asked Tails tapping his right tiptoe on the ground ready to run, as fast as he could.

"Sure, do your worst if you can," said Sakura.

"Ok, if that's what you want," said Tails finishing tapping his toes before getting ready to run.

Suddenly Tails started running as fast as he could, quickly reaching his top running speed of 100 miles per hour. Sakura couldn't believe the speed at which Tails was running, she thought he would be completely slow without the use of his tails, but Tails was running so quickly that she was having difficulty hanging on. She decided to ask if she could find out how he was still going that fast.

"How are you going this fast, Sasuke told me that your tails were the key factor to you speed?" shouted Sakura.

"Yeah, while it's true that I need to use my tails, to fly and keep up with Sonic's speed, I can still run at 100 miles per hour without them, meaning I can still run at very fast speeds!" responded Tails shouting .

"Well whatever, no matter how fast you run, I won't let go until you tire out," stated Sakura still holding on as Tails ran.

"I don't think so pink girl, I'm ending this right now," said Tails.

Suddenly Tails twisted his body throwing his tails in front of him. The massive force of the throw made Sakura lose her grip on the Tails and she started flying forward. Now that Tails was free of Sakura's grip, he started flying towards Sakura at his top speed. Since Sakura was only thrown of at 100 miles per hour, Tails was able to easily catch up at his top speed. Within a few seconds, he had caught up to Sakura and he knew that this was the best moment for him, to end the fight. Tails attacked Sakura with his tails again, hitting her hard though the air. He didn't let Sakura escape after his first attack, he chased and attacked again. Tails continued until he thought Sakura had taken all the damage she could, but not before hitting her to the ground where she crashed with a thud. Tails flew down to Sakura, to make sure that she was defiantly defeated.

Tails could tell that he had broken quite a few bones in Sakura's body, so she wouldn't be going anywhere soon. He made sure to see if she was still alive, upon putting two fingers on her neck Tails knew she was still alive, but she was out like a light. She was injured and unconscious, Tails knew that he had won. Tails also knew he'd better go and help his friends, because he felt that during the time he'd been fighting Sakura, Knuckles and Sonic had been fighting just as formidable opponents. He headed off to find his friends, so he could offer them help and they could go home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope it was enjoyable, I'll be updating as soon as I can in the meantime please review and if you thought the fight had the incorrect out come and Sakura should have won just leave a comment in the reviews and I might write an alternate ending to this fight where Sakura wins instead of Tails.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke vs Knuckles

**I'm Sorry this took, so long to complete, but heres chapter three of Team 7 vs. Team Sonic. This time its Knuckles vs. Sasuke. But who will win and who will lose. Only one way to find out. Enjoy and Thanks for reading**

* * *

**With Sasuke and Knuckles just after being separated from each other's team**

Sasuke did his best at trying to push Knuckles backwards. Because of Knuckles great strength, it was easy for him to get his footing back shortly after Sasuke had separated him from the two teams. Sasuke try to push Knuckles back with his sword and with punches, but as always Knuckles proved to have far greater upper body strength, then Sasuke could even imagine of having. Knuckles was getting board of the pitiful punches and sword strikes, that Sasuke was throwing at him and he knew he had to be quick, if he was going to be able to end this and go help his friends with their opponents. So after blocking another one of Sasuke's pitiful punches, He attacked with one of his powerful Punches hitting Sasuke as hard as he could in the stomach. Knuckles thought that he had already won and the fight was his, but then there was a puff so smoke, as Sasuke had used substitution Jutsu.

"Where'd he go," yelled Knuckles looking around for where his opponent had gone.

"Right here," said Sasuke charging towards Knuckles with his sword in hand.

Knuckles felt that he didn't have time to block the attack, so he used his speed to jump out of the way. Sasuke landed on the ground failing to attack his opponent. Sasuke knew that his Sharingan would be the best chance he would have in winning this fight. Because he knew that he'd never be able to match Knuckles speed and Strength, but at least he'd be able to predict Knuckles moves and counter. Sasuke had avoided using the Sharingan until now, to see if he could win this fight without it, but it was clear to him now that he would need it to counter Knuckles strength and speed. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, just as Knuckles had launched his next attack. Sasuke dogged the attack then grabbed Knuckles wrist and threw him in a different direction. Even though it wouldn't have hurt Knuckles he used his gliding technic to slow down. Meaning that when he landed there had been no impact on his landing.

Sasuke was still holding back his strength, even though it was clear he would need to be serous for this fight. He decided it would be better to observe knuckles abilities before going all out. That way he felt that he would have the best chance of winning, once he went all out. The fight continued between them with Sasuke keeping his distance the best he could and observing Knuckles fighting style. Sasuke was able to see that both Knuckle's speed and strength were far superior to his own, but upon observing Knuckles way of fighting he could tell that he was the Superior fighter. Sasuke knew he could win this fight as long as he kept his Sharingan active and intercepted Knuckles moves. That way he knew he could win the fight, as long as he dodged Knuckles punches and attacked at the right moment. He could also tell that Knuckles would be the first one to attack, as it was clear to Sasuke that Knuckles was trying to end this fight as quickly as he could, so he could go and help his friends.

Just as he'd anticipated almost immediately after Sasuke had dodged one of Knuckles attacks, he began charging towards him ready to attack once again. He was ready this time when Knuckles charged and threw another punch, he dodged, grabbed Knuckles wrist and successfully counter attacked, by delivering a punch to Knuckles stomach. Sasuke had thought that Knuckles would have been hurt, but once Knuckles had been hit, he shot his head up with an angry look in his face, Sasuke could tell that the punch that he had blown, had not fazed Knuckles in the slightest. Sasuke then realised that he had just been very carless, because considering Knuckles great upper body strength physical attacks were probably going to have no effect on him. So Sasuke knew he would have to rely on ninjutsu, genjutsu and his sword if he had any chance of winning this fight. Knuckles was amused by his opponents failed attempt to cause injury to him, that he decided to mock Sasuke a little.

"Is that the hardest you can hit?" asked Knuckles with a grin on his face knowing he could punch far harder than what Sasuke had just displayed.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't what's it to you?" answered Sasuke trying to stay tough about this situation.

"That's not a punch, this is a punch," said Knuckles raising his fist ready to attack once again.

Sasuke quickly let go of knuckles arm, which he still had a hold of and quickly got out of the way of Knuckles punch. Knuckles missed Sasuke and his fist hit the ground instead. Sasuke had a feeling that using taijutsu would be useless in this fight, because he could tell that no matter how many punches he threw they would had no effect on Knuckles. This meant that he would have to rely on ninjutsu and genjutsu if he even had a chance in winning.

"Your, stronger than I thought," stated Sasuke trying to stop Knuckles from continueing for a short moment.

"What did you expect, that I was going to be a pitiful weakling," said Knuckles with a grin on his face.

"No I could easily tell from observing you and your friends that, you're the strongest in your group, but, I can also tell that you're the slowest and worst strategist!" explained Sasuke pointing out Knuckles weaknesses.

"I'm still much faster than you, that should be obvious to everyone," stated Knuckles still being more confident about the fight.

"Maybe so, but being the worst strategist in your team will be what causes you to lose this fight!" explained Sasuke knowing it should be easy for him to gain the upper hand.

"How that?" asked Knuckles confused thinking that Sasuke had no more tricks up his sleeve.

"Well, I might not be able to beat you with physical strength alone, but thankfully I rely more on my other abilities and I'm about to show you what I can really do!" explained Sasuke ready to become more serious.

"Bring it on, I haven't even begun to show you what I can do," stated Knuckles getting prepared for Sasuke's next attack.

Sasuke thought that there was no more point in continuing explaining how he was going to gain the upper hand, so he decided to just show his next ability. Suddenly Sasuke jumped into the air and started doing the hand seals for his family's signature jutsu. Knuckles couldn't figure out what Sasuke was up to with jumping into the sky and doing some weird hand movements. What did it all mean, wondered Knuckles waiting for Sasuke to make his next move. Sasuke finished doing his hand seals and was prepared to do his next attack.

_"Fire Style, FIRE BALL JUTSU_," Yelled Sasuke in his mind and suddenly a big ball of fire burst out of his mouth and shot directly towards Knuckles.

Knuckles quickly jumped out of the way of Sasuke's attack and was more than just shocked about what had just happened. Knuckles couldn't comprehend how Sasuke had just managed to shoot a huge ball of fire out of his mouth. He knew it wasn't a trick, as he could easily feel the heat coming from the fire ball. Knuckles could tell that he wasn't going to have the chance to find out how Sasuke did that, as he was preparing the same attack just after he did the first one. Knuckles had the feeling that his only chance would be to attack Sasuke, before he had another chance to use his fireball technic. So immediately after Sasuke had fired his second fireball, Knuckles charged at his top speed before Sasuke had even begun his hand seals.

Sasuke managed to complete a third attack and shot another fire ball at Knuckles. Knuckles used his speed to dodge, his third fireball attack and jumped towards Sasuke with his fist in front of him. Sasuke would have been dead meat if Knuckles had managed to land his attack, but suddenly Knuckles became overwhelmed by some weird illusion that caused him great pain. This was all a strategy that was planned by Sasuke and just as he planned Knuckles was caught in his trap. He knew that if he kept shooting fireballs at Knuckles, he would eventually try and stop him before he could shot another. That was more than enough time for Sasuke to activate his Makyengo Sharingan and put Knuckles in one of his Genjutsu's. Sasuke knew that Knuckles had no hopes in escaping, because he knew that Knuckles had no knowledge in Genjutsus.

Sasuke kept the Genjutsu going, knowing he'd win the fight because of the illusion cast upon Knuckles. Knuckles lay on the ground defeated from the effect of the Genjutsu. Sasuke thinking that he'd won turned to go and find his team mates, but just then, as if he'd only taken moderate damage Knuckles stood up. He was temporary out of breath from what he had just withstood, but it wouldn't be long before he had the strength to fight again. Having heard Knuckles struggle to get up Sasuke turned to see his opponent undefeated, which meant the fight wasn't his yet. Sasuke could only comprehend that Knuckles great strength, is what prevented him from being completely defeated by the illusion. He could also tell that his Genjutsu, had had more effect on Knuckles then any of his previous attacks, but he knew that he couldn't rely on it to win. Even though using the Makyengo Sharingan didn't damage Sasuke's eyes like it used to, he'd only be able to use it so many times before he ran out of Chakra. This told Sasuke that if he was going to win, he'd have to finish Knuckles of while he was stuck in the illusion. In the meantime he would have to hold Knuckles of until he had the chance to use the attack again.

"You'll have to do better than that," mocked Knuckles managing to get to his feet again and gain his strength back.

"That may be true, but I can tell my last attack, just did a great deal of damage on your body. I can see that capturing you in my illusions won't be enough to kill you, but I promise you the next time I put you in an illusion, I'll finish you before you can recover," warned Sasuke.

"I won't give you the chance to put me in those illusions, I'll finish you off before you get the chance," stated Knuckles knowing that if he got caught in another Genjutsu he'd be finished.

"Well then come and get me," mocked Sasuke knowing that Knuckles would attack again without thinking.

"It's on now," stated Knuckles angrily ready to charge.

Sasuke jumped into the air once again and shot another Fire Ball Jutsu from his mouth. Knuckles was able to easily dodge Sasuke's Fire Ball Jutsu and was about to charge at Sasuke, but then remembered something that Tails had told him previously. He remembered that while the three of them were searching for Team 7, Tails had told Knuckles and Sonic that they were going to have to be more careful with the opponents they were facing, as they knew nothing about them or their battle technics. So, Knuckles realised that if he didn't want to be caught in another one of Sasuke's illusions, he would have to think more carefully about how he was going initiate his next attack. He remembered seeing Sasuke's eyes change to red, when he was throwing punches at Sasuke. He could also see that Sasuke was using the same eyes right now, while using his fire ball technic. This made Knuckles wonder if the red eyes that Sasuke was using right now were helping him better predict his moves and if so, Sasuke would know exactly when to cast another illusion on him. Knuckles also needed to figure out how Sasuke casted the illusion on him in the first place. He remembered seeing Sasuke's eyes change again, just before he was caught in the illusion. He knew it was a long shot, but Knuckles had a feeling that if he managed to close his eyes, just before he attacked he might be unaffected by Sasuke's attack. So not fighting with anger and strength like he usually did, he waited for Sasuke to fire his next attack.

Sasuke knew he couldn't keep firing fireballs forever, since he would eventually run out of Chakra, but he knew for a fact that he had enough to keep firing while Knuckles ran towards him. This ment he could put him in another Genjutsu and finish him off. He could tell by the way that Knuckles had been fighting, that using the same strategy would be enough for him to catch Knuckles within another Genjutsu. However it suddenly struck him as odd that Knuckles was now just standing in front of him, as if he was waiting for Sasuke to attack again. It was as if Knuckles, had actually come up with a plan for his next attack against Sasuke. But, Sasuke wasn't worried considering the level of intelligence Knuckles had been displaying during their fight. Even so just in case Knuckles had figured out a way to counter his attack, Sasuke decided to taunt him to insure he would attack without thinking again.

"What's wrong fur ball, scared to attack me again, cause I'll capture you in my genjutsu," mocked Sasuke.

"Not a chance, I'm not afraid of you and I will beat you in order to help my friends," yelled Knuckles hoping Sasuke would start firing again.

"Look how about I make you a deal, umm what's your name Knuckles?" asked Sasuke.

"That depends on what the deal is," stated Knuckles.

"If you give up now, I'll spare your life," offered Sasuke.

"Will you let me and my friends try and find a way home?" asked Knuckles trying to get his hopes up.

"Of course not, first you'll have to be taken back to the village and be interrogated," stated Sasuke.

"How long will that take?" asked Knuckles.

"About a week minimal," answered Sasuke.

"Then I decline, me and my friends don't have that much time to find our way home," said Knuckles getting prepared to attack again.

"Well that decision will be your downfall," stated Sasuke also preparing to continue fighting.

"Why do you insist on fighting us, what reason have we given you to make you think that we're enemy's?" asked Knuckels.

"The fact alone, that you aren't cooperating with us and resisting is more than enough for us to believe that you're our enemy's ," answered Sasuke.

"Then I'm sorry it has to end this way, but I'm not going to let you win," stated Knuckles knowing that if he just thought about his strategy more carefully, he might have a chance in winning.

"Don't kid yourself, I'm more then powerful enough to beat you," boasted Sasuke knowing that once Knuckles attacked the fight would be his.

"Then prove it," mocked Knuckles.

"I shall," responded Sasuke jumping into the air again ready to attack.

Sasuke once again did the hand signals for Fire Ball Jutsu and started firing fire balls at Knuckles. Knuckles, as always was able to easily dodge the fire balls and after dodging the third one jumped into the air to attempt attacking Sasuke a second time. As always Sasuke was prepared for Knuckles attack and activated his Makyengo Sharingan while Knuckles was flying towards him. However as Knuckles had planned he closed his eyes, just before Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and was unaffected by his allusion. Sasuke was able to see that Knuckles had been unaffected by his Genjutsu and knew that if he didn't move, he'd be finished. Thankfully Sasuke was able to quickly move out of the way of Knuckles attack and Knuckles hit the ground instead of hitting his opponent. Sasuke was impressed by Knuckle's quick thinking, but knew that Knuckles would have to be smarter than that if he hoped to win this fight. Sasuke landed on the ground to congratulate his opponent. Knuckles opened his eyes and turned to face his opponent.

"Not bad fur ball, I'm amazed you managed to figure out how to escape my genjutsu, but that won't be enough to defeat me, I know you can't fight me with your eyes closed, which means once I activate my genjustsu again I can easily win this fight," stated Sasuke.

"How so?" asked Knuckles.

"I'll just keep attacking you while you can't see," answered Sasuke.

"You already know that your punches are futile against me, so how is attacking me going to make you victorious?" asked Knuckles.

"Simple, I've toyed with you long enough and now I'm getting serious," said Sasuke pulling out his sword.

"What are you gonna do with that thing, it still won't have much effect against me," stated Knuckles.

"This might not, but this will, chidori blade," said Sasuke and suddenly his whole sword was surrounded by lighting.

Knuckles knew this wasn't good. He didn't know what to do next, if he kept his eyes open he would be caught in the illusion and be finished. On the other hand if he kept his eyes closed Sasuke would easily be able to attack him with his Chidori blade. Knuckles then wondered, if he could use his other senses to counter Sasuke's attacks. He knew it was a long shot and he knew that he didn't have anytime to plan either, so he'd have to improvise. Knuckles saw Sasuke activate his Sharingan and closed his eyes to insure that he wouldn't get caught in the illusion. Knuckles listened carefully and could here Sasuke running towards him. This gave Knuckles an idea of trying to make Sasuke loose hit footing, which he was able to figure out would be a simple task. He would just need to punch the ground as hard as he could and Sasuke should lose his footing, giving him the chance to attack. Once Knuckles could hear, that Sasuke wasn't very far away, he hit the ground as hard as he could with his fist. As Knuckles predicted the force of his punch caused the ground to shake beneath them, causing Sasuke to lose hit footing. Knuckles opened his eyes to see that Sasuke had lost his concentration on both his Sharingan and his chidori blade, making it the most ideal time for him to attack.

Knuckles jumped and charged towards Sasuke, at full force to finally take him out. However Sasuke just managed to get his footing back and dodged Knuckles attack. The force of Knuckles's punch caused the ground to shake again, but Sasuke jumped far enough away to en sure he didn't lose his footing again. Knuckles couldn't believe that his strategy didn't work, but at least now he had time to come up with a better plan. Sasuke on the other hand was running low on chakra, so he knew that if he didn't end it now he'd be done. Sasuke knew that he'd just be wasting Chakra if he tried the Chidori blade and Makyengo Sharingan again. So Sasuke decided that his next strike would be the last. Knuckles was getting angry at always missing, so he didn't care what happened next he was going to charge at Sasuke with full force on his next attack.

"That's it I'm ending this right now," said Sasuke doing the hand signs for his chidori attack.

"Same here I'm finishing you off," replied Knuckles.

Suddenly both, Knuckles and Sasuke charged towards one another, with Knuckles putting all of his strength into one final punch and Sasuke creating a ball of lighting in his hand. They charged at each other with their final attacks and collided with Sasuke hitting Knuckles with his Chidori and Knuckles hitting Sasuke full force with his powerful punch. After they both had collided, they went flying backwards. Sasuke managed to get up, but he was coughing blood and he could barely breath, Knuckles had boken all of Sasukes ribs and they were pressing against his lungs, he had also done great damage to many of his organs. Knuckles on the other hand was not managing to get up, he was unconscious from the weight of Sasuke's attack. Sasuke got up with pride knowing he had won.

"I knew I could win, now to finish you off for good," said Sasuke grabbing his sword again.

"Leave Knuckles alone," yelled a voice coming towards Sasuke.

Sasuke turned and saw Tails coming towards him with great speed. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing if Tails was here, did it mean that he had defeated Sakura. But that was Impossible thought Sasuke.

"Get away from Knuckles, or else," warned Tails getting out his energy ball arm cannon.

"What are doing here, what happened to Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"I defeated her and I'll repeat what I said, get away from Knuckles," said Tails getting angry.

"You're too late fox, even if he survived your friend is as good a dead," stated Sasuke.

"No," yelled Tails firing his energy ball arm cannon at Sasuke.

Sasuke was too weak to dodge Tails attack and was hit by the energy ball at full force. Sasuke hit the ground undefeated by Knuckles, but defeated by Tails. Tails went over to see if Sasuke was defeated. He could tell that like Sakura before, Sasuke wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Tails then went over to see if Knuckles was alive. He was badly hurt, but Tails could tell that he was still brething and that if he worked quickly, he should be able to save him. Tails got out his medi bot, placed it on Knuckles and turned it on. He knew that healing Knuckles would take a while, but if Tails didn't heal Knuckles now he would lose a close friend and he didn't want that. While waiting for Knuckles to heal, Tails head a huge explosion occur, not far from where he and Knuckles were. Tails could only guess that that explosion, was where Sonic was fighting his opponent. This told Tails that as soon as Knuckles was healed they would have to find Sonic, as quickly as they could. Because Tails had a feeling that the opponents that Knuckles and him had just faced, were far overpowered, by the opponent that Sonic was facing at that very moment. Tails wanted to help Sonic, because he knew that if Knuckles and him didn't help, Tails would not only lose his best friend, but the closest thing he had too a brother.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter. To get rid of any confusion about who won, Sasuke was the victor of the fight, but was weak enough to be finished off by Tails. Please review and if anyone thought the fight had the wrong outcome just leave a comment in the reviews detailing who you thought should have one and I might write an alternate ending to the fight.**


End file.
